


Theyna Short Stories

by The_idea_master



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about 3-4 chapters each some longer than others. All of them are based off of various prompts for instance:Superheroes and Super villainsRome and Greek eraCop and CriminalAnd much more!





	

Reyna's POV

People may be wondering why I'm currently sitting in a stolen sports car with the windows rolled down, wind ripping through the vehicle, sitting next to a criminal whose laughing like a maniac. Don worry I've been wondering the same thing too and as I sit there strapped in watching as cop cars race behind us and we duck and weave between traffic how the hell I got here. 

\------------------------------

"So what's the deal cop?" The person who sat across from me in an orange jumpsuit, handcuffs digging into their wrists, hair wild and hanging in front of their eyes.

"The deal is I let you out of here if you can help me." My voice was calm and relaxed but commanding. A low deep gravelly laugh broke the calmness of the situation. It was a laugh that would make your skin crawl and your spine shirt. It belonged to someone unpredictable, wild even.

"You know who I am don't you? Letting me off the leash now that is funny." They raised their head to look at me for the first time and seeing those bright blue eyes stare back at me from a different face was enough to make my skin crawl. 

"Look I've been through your records. Let's see three accounts of arson. Sixty accounts of robbery. Twelve of illegal possession of weapons-" She counted on her fingers and looked up at me innocently. "Don't mock me. You're one of the worst criminals in this city."

"Sorry darling." She leaned forward mischievous eyes gazing into mine. "I didn't mean to mock. Just joke."

"Doesn't matter are you in or out?" I asked. She rolled her eyes like she was trying to literally find what she was thinking.

"Sure. I'll help you find Castellan but-" She held up a finger in my face. "You tell me where my brother is. "

"That's not the deal Grace." I frowned. Her eyes hardened and she retracted her hand wagging her finger at me.

"No no no. No last name. Nada nope. Don't ever use it." She leaned back in her chair and suddenly I realized my mistake. She was even more less inclined to help me now.

"Fine I'll give you your brothers missing case file." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

The smile that spread over her face was large lopsided and would have been endearing had there not been a dangerous edge to it. She leaned forward extending a hand to me. "You got a deal cop all you gotta do is shake."

Hesitantly I reached our clasping my hand in hers. It was not my finest moment. In an instant we grip tightened and she pulled me forward with such force I was tugged up from my seat, my hips slamming painfully into the metal table, until we were eye level. Already I could hear the panicked voices in my earpiece any moment now guards would bust in and pull her off.

"I have one rule and one rule only. Never trust a cop. But I'm breaking it. If you back stab me I will gut you like a pretty little fish." She growled. Narrowing my eyes I manage to out do her strengths and twist her wrist at a painful angle in return. She didn't wince when a normal person would have. All she did was stare. 

"You're crazy Grace. Reminds me of your Mom." Her face which had been contorted in a snarl became oddly calm, deadly calm, and for a brief moment I was scared. She slammed her hand down violently on the table making a noise as loud as thunder. I jumped back pulling my gun and pointing the barrel at her. 

"I am not my mother! She's a crazy bitch." She was so angry her knuckles were white as they gripped the edge of the table. And the smile that was now on her face was that of a shark and the laugh she let loose was lnexeithout humor. "You cops think you know everything you're the real crazy ones. Thinking you own the city. Thinking you can cleanse it of criminals." 

The door burst open behind me and the guards entered weapons drawn. In an instant the girl was tackled to the floor but she fought back like a wild animal. Kicking, biting, punching. No one could be taught how to fight like that, she was running off of instinct, and instinct was learned through survival. An if she could fight like that o wondered just what she'd had to survive.

"You don't know the half of it." She continued to talk as if the guard she was now punching didn't have blood pouring from his nose, broken cheek bone, busted lips. At last they pulled out the stun gun and soon she was writhing on the floor as electricity pumped through her veins. 

With shaking hands I turned leaving them to do there work. Castellan was the key to all of this. He ruled the underground businesses the criminal pacts that flooded the streets in secret. She knew where he was, who he was, not just as Kronos. 

"Reyna." I firm voice called for my attention. Glancing over my shoulder I saw our captain. Frank Zhang, a kind gentle man with a good heart, he was probably one of the only other cops besides me who wasn't corrupt around here.

"Look I know I messed up I couldn't help it. Seeing her it just reminds me of Jason." I sighed. Frank's eyes softened.

"I know but you got her to agree." He placed a large but comforting hand on my shoulder. "You're the best cop we have, in surprised they put me in charge of this joint instead of you."

"You earned the spot Frank and your resume is clean." I pointed out. He smiled lightly.

"Doesn't matter. You did good. She knows your basic history and if it's true that she does everything for the sake of her brother she isn't going to turn you down like he rest of us. Not after everything you did for him." Frank matched his pace with mkne as I made it to the file room.

"I still have to give her the file. I made a promise and I have to make sure she trusts me." Frank nodded in understanding.

"You know I trust your plans. Just be safe. She killed a guy with a plastic spoon once." Frank winced shaking his head.

"I know. What was it? She was trying to help that Death Kid escape prison." Frank nodded.

"Skinny kid super pale but man is he intimidating." I flicked through the Manila folders until I found it. The case report on Jason's sudden dissapearance. There had been clues all over the place at various crime scenes but none of it made sense to us. If anything the Criminal would know.

"She's back in her cell boss." One of the guards said walking by. I noticed the blood in his hands. Frank and I shared a concerned look.

"Thank you Octavian." Frank said the name reluctantly. Octavian was a woldcop, he got into a lot of trouble breaking rules. The only bad thing was he never really got caught. 

"See you at lunch break." I mumbled to Frank before walking quickly away. I made my way down the winding halls and the stairs leading down into the prison ward for our special cases. The cells were cold and dank but we had to keep them relatively empty. These people could do some crazy things with simple objects. A cop was killed once by a person named Ethan Nakamura because he was knocked unconscious and all Ethan had was a piece of paper. But he face the poor victim so many paper cuts most of which were deep enough to hit vital veins the guy ended up bleeding to death. 

Cell 1 that was where she was. All the way at the end. Cat calls rang out from the cells as I walked by, one person was curled up in a ball crying their eyes out and sucking their thumb.

"Well well well." The voice was quiet but loud at the same time. "If it isn't my favorite person in the whole wide world."

I paused in front of the cell. It was dark and windowless unlike the others. No light ever reached here which was part of the reason her skin was colorless. But I couldn't see her, not her eyes that usually smiled from the darkness. There was nothing. And yet she was talking.

"I brought the file like I said I would." I took a step closer to the bars still trying to pinpoint her location. I could hear the faint dripping of water splatter onto the floor. Drip, drip, drip. But there shouldn't have been a water source in the cells. 

"Boo!" I jumped back in surprise and part horror. Her face had appeared upside down directly in front of mine. Her eyes held amusement but buried in them was a quiet pain. Blood trailed down or rather up her face from multiple lacerations. The dripping was small red droplets pooling and falling from her head where her dark hair was matted with blood. The small puddle lay at my feet and I cold see small specks of blood decorating my shoes. "Sorry did I scare you darling?"

"How are you-"

"Upside down? The real question is how are you right side up." Her smile was thatsame dangerous but amused one from earlier. I glanced up to see that she'd managed to squeeze her small ankles through the space of the bars and the ceiling. It looked painful to see as the metal dig into her skin leaving small blood stained cuts. But here she was smiling. 

"A very good question." Clearing my throat I approached the bars again and handed her the file. She grabbed it and opened it up not moving from her dancing position. 

"Thank you Cop." She said studying it with careful eyes. 

"Of course like I said. Just a deal. I help you you help me." She snapped the folder shut and looked at me her eyebrows furrowing. 

"Can you tell me the guard rotations?" She asked.

"No I am not permitted to do so. Why?" I asked although I had guessed the answer already. 

"There's this pale skeleton of a boy. About your height of 5'8 blonde hair." She smirked. "I'd like to know when he's coming by again."

"He hit you didn't he?" I asked. She rolled her eyes like she was thinking again.

"More or less." She gave that raspy laugh and pressed her face to the bars. "Let's see here. You're a rookie aren't you? New to the force but highly intelligent. Self righteous desire to clean the city. Probably come from a tough home life. Daddy was always there but he want right in the head was he? Mommy wasn't around. And you had a sibling. A sister I presume." 

"How did you know all that?" I asked stepping back nervously.

"Oh I didn't but you just told me I'm right." She smiled and thrust her hand through the bars. "Thalia Grace nice to meet you."

"I know who you are I've read your file." I replied not taking it having learned from last time.

"Files don't tell you everything." She replied. I studied her curiously her orange shirt had fallen down and I noted the muscles of her abdomen. They were tensed and prominent. And for the first time I realized that though she looked scrawny her entire frame was full of long lithe muscle, in other words, hidden strength. 

Placing the file in her mouth she gripped the bars and unhooked her feet. She carefully swing down landing without a sound and skunk over to the corner she typically slept in. 

"You can go now." She said sitting with her legs tucked up to her chest like she was protecting herself or rather the file that rested behind her legs. Nodding I turned to leave but paused just out of her sight.

I watched curiously as she opened the file digging through its contents. She slunk over very much like a spider and untucked something from her thin mattress which she neglected to sleep on.

It was a pen and I watched as she scribbled frantically on the documents. I lost track of time as she began to work a silent fever to her. She set and moved papers around organizing them and shifting them when need be. She stood and I watched as she used the sticky blood that had coated her hair to plaster the papers to the wall. 

It made me queasy to look at that but it confirmed her quiet cleverness. She was intelligent in a way that couldn't be described. Then again she had broken out of six prisons before hand. I had yet to figure out why she'd stayed on this one, we were by far the least guarded. 

"Hi yes I'd like to ask you something." I was startled from my thought yet again as she appeared in front of me where I had been out of sight. Her face was pressed back up against the bars a humor filled expression. "Got any thumbtacks?"

"Erm no." I replied. She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Not on you no otherwise I'd have taken them." She looked back at me. "I meant in general."

"What do yo in mean you would have taken them you can't." I said. She laughed and shook her head.

"Then how'd I get this?" She held up a pair of handcuffs and suddenly I realized the ones from my belt had been missing.

"When did you-"

"Get these?" She asked spinning them on her finger. "Earlier."

"Give them back." I growled reaching for them. She darted away climbing up the bars like a monkey so she was out of reach. 

"Nope I want my thumbtacks." She looked down at me and clicked the cuffs mockingly.

"How many?" I sighed. She grinned and slid back down.

"Approximately seven hundred divided by two. Times that be three. Then divide it by 15. Then subtract twelve and add six. Lastly dived that by eight." She spoke so sat my brain could hardly register what was being said. Luckily I was good with math.

"You need eight." I said flatly.

"Or you could put it that way." She shrugged. Rolling my eyes I turned and left before coming back moments later with eight thumbtacks. 

"Here." I said holding them out to her. She gave me a bored look.

"No no you don't just say here. That's boring." She grumbled. "You smile like this and say 'hello special delivery for Thalia Grace eight thumbtacks please sign here.'"

I couldn't keep the irritated look from flashing on my face. How was I even putting up with her. For a moment I could understand why Octavian had hit her. But I needed her trust.

'Hello special delivery for Thalia Grace please sign here." I said flatly extending my me between the bars.

She smiled sickly sweet. "Thank you. That's all."

With that she walked over to the wall where the bloodstained papers were layed out in some sort of system. She pulled off her shirt and started to tear it apart. I noticed scars running all over her back and sides and I imagined it was equally as bad in her stomach. She began to tear them into thin strips almost like storing and began making a web. Connecting documents to each other. 

I would have stayed and watched more but the lunch bell rang. Peeling my eyes away from the scene I threaded lightly up the stairs t the lunch hall. 

Frank sat in his usual spot and I sat next to him. The others steeered clear of us and it was almost like we were the quarantined crazy ones. 

"I have her thumbtacks." I blurted out as I sat next to him. He looked at me oddly before alook of realization came over him.

"What for?" He asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I had her the file and you should have seen it. It was odd. She's intelligent just in her own way. She'a making a web map. She used her shirt as thread. Asked me for thumbtacks let's not get into that and well this is the gross but resourceful part." I lowered my voice so only Frank could hear. "Octavian did a number on her but she used her blood to stick the documents to the walls."

Frank paledand set his sandwich down looking queasy. "My god."

"Exactly it's like everything is planned." I frowned shifting on my seat. "But it can't be can it? I mean no one is that clever." 

"Most of the crazy ines are though." Frank mumbled. "Like I said please be careful with her. I arranged a court meeting tomorrow they give you jurisdiction over her. She becomes part of the case and is legally free."

"Understood." I nodded scanning the room out of habit. 

"As for Octavian I'm at my wits end with him. Beating the inmates." Frank shook his head and stood fathering his lunch. "I'm not hungry anymore." 

Frank pinched the bridge of his nose and left tossing his food away. I turned back to my own pathetic lunch and was about to start eating when a loud cry rang out. Everton was on there feet in an instant gun in hand that or a taser. 

I scanned the room doing a quick head count. "Octavian."

Jumping over the table I ran through the halls jumping down the steps of the stairs with a few people lagging far behind me. I entered the corridor of the cells and saw Octavian clutching a bleeding hand.

"She bit me!" He wailed. I approached caustioisky the cell door stood open. I glanced inside and saw Thalia looking sadly at the now shredded papers on the floor.

"What happened?" I demanded turning to Octavian.

"I'm going to kill you." Thalia said her voice trembling with uncontrolled rage. "That was the only lead on my brother!"

"Did yit ruin the evidence ?" I demanded shoving the pathetic excuse of a cop into the wall. "Did you?!"

"She's not supposed to have case files." He spat. "Let alone thumbtacks!"

"Is that what I asked? No! Did you or did you not shred the files?" I pressed my forearm against his threat angrily. "Answer me."

"What are you so worried about? Making deals with the devil so you can get your old boyfriend back." Octavian laughed his cheeks turning purple from lack of oxygen. "He's dead anyways."

That was the worst mistake he could have possibly made. I had no time to react in an instant I was shoved off of him and I fell hard on the ground. He cried out in pain and I glanced up to see him crippled on the floor his cheeks impaed with thumbtacks.

"You know who else is gonna die?" Thalia growled picking him up with ease and glaring at him with cold dead eyes. "You."

"Drop him!" Frank's voice was loud and vibrated through the corridor his big frame taking up nearly all of the width of the hall. 

"Frank put the gun down." I said crawling back to my feet. This was bad, if Thalia ran on animal instincts cornering her was the last thing anyone wanted.

Octavian wretched in fear dry heaving. Holding up my hands I put my gun away and advanced slowly. "Put him down okay?"

"No." Her tone was sharp and controlled. "If he wants to play dirty I can play dirty too and I'm going to win."

"I said drop him!" Frank called advancing as well. "I'm not afraid to shoot." 

"Frank no. She knows the info. Thalia what do you remember?" I asked trying to sort this out. She turned to look at me the fire in her eyes dwindling a bit.

"I can't remember." She said. "I should but I can't."

"Drop Octavian and think close your eyes and think." I said calmly. Her grip tightened on him a bit but with an angry sigh she let him go and backed up leaning on the wall. 

"I don't know. It was all there." She slid down until she was sitting with her knees to her chest again. For once she appeared vulnerable. Octavian scrambled away clawing at his face and pulling out the racks with pain filled cries.

"You're smart." I said crouching down so we were eye level but I was at a safe distance.

"No." She shook her head. "Annabeth is the smart one."

"Annabeth?" I questioned. 

"You wouldn't know her real name." Thalia laughed bitterly. "I guess I should clarify. Wisdom's Daughter. Wise girl. She has a bunch of pen names. Never actually been caught."

I recalled the different crime scenes I had investigated where slips of trivia had been left behind. When their was a riddle in the crime.

"You know her?" I asked in awe. I'd studied the crimes in college trying to be the one to break them. Thalia nodded. 

"She's he smart one." Thalia insisted. "Ask her. I'm done here."

With that she stood up and slunk back in her cell promptly shutting the door. Frank lowers his gun curiously. He walked over to me as I stood and approached the bars.

"Come on Grace you gotta pull through here." Frank said. Thalia stiffened and I was afraid she'd come for us next. 

"I'm done! The game is over." She sounded hurt. "That file you and I both know it's Theo not one regarding what happened. You weren't legally allowed to make copies of it because legally the crime never happened. Your court system covered it up as an accident."

"That's not-"

"True?" Thalia turned about sharply to glare at Frank. "Who was blamed for his   
disappearance?!"

"You." Frank said flatly. "But the evidence and the files pointed to you."

"The files aren't always right." I mumbled. "Were you trying to tell me that you weren't a part of it? What happened to the files in your case Thalia?"

Thalia set her jaw. She held out her hand reaching for mine. Hesitantly I took it expecting her to lash out in some shape or form but she didn't. "Tell him to leave."

Frank shook his head. "No way I just saw you treat one of my men like a pin cushion."

"Frank it's fine I can handle this." Frank sighed but reluctantly left. I turned back to Thalia. "You were accused unfairly weren't you?"

Thalia placed something smooth and flat in my hand. Glancing down I saw that it was an emblem. One familiar to everyone the judicial seal of approval. A wax stamp. "It's fake. My case never passed through real officials."

"What do you mean and how do you have this?" I asked in surprise. 

"I've always had it. You'd be surprised where one can hide things. The point is. My trial was a fraud." Thalia's eyes stared deep into mine. "The judge was paid off the attorneys were fakes. Someone wanted me out of the case."

"Who would? If anything you were the key to what actually happened." Thalia nodded in agreement. 

 

"If I have the evidence in front of me I can sort through it." She mumbled. "Am I crazy? Yes I probably am. No one would do the things I do the things I did if they were sane."

"What did you do them for?" I asked tucking the seal away it was evidence.

"Him. I did everything for my brother." Thalia said. "My mother left finally caught after her drunken rampage of death. It was us. I was ten. On my own with an infant to raise."

Her eyes took on a haunted look. I could feel my heart ache the slightest amount for her. "You shouldn't have had to raise a child." 

"I had no help. The courts promised assistance but I got none. I stole for him so he could survive. I killed for him." Her voice wavered and her grip on my hand tightened. "I went crazy because of her."

"How so?"

"If you did half of what I did wouldn't you be a little crazy too? You've read the files you know precisely what I'm capable of." The way she said it was like she was accusing herself, convicting herself for helping her infant brother, like that made her guilty somehow. 

"You did what you could. I don't hold that against you. I doubt anyone could." I said glancing over my shoulder. "Do you have the remains of the file?" 

"Yes." She nodded. 

"Give them to me. I can take them home piece them back together." I said. Thalia seemed slightly surprised but she smiled her shark of a smile and tilted her head looking at me. She got even closer somehow. 

"What had you so set in this?" She asked.

"He was my friend the closest thing I had to family. I know he was taken away from you and you were angry so you went on a rampage of your own but he became a cop. He was my partner." I rushed out not entirely sure how I was telling her all of this. 

"Did you love him?" She breathed a new sort of mystery in her expression almost lustful.

"For a while I did." I admitted. "But he found someone."

"Shame." Thalia said pulling away. It felt cold without her being that near and I watched as she gathered every last shred and tear. She handed me the documents or what was at least left of them. 

"I'll get back to you as soon as I can." I said taking the papers.

"Oh and one more thing." Thalia said retreating back into the darkness. 

"Yes?"

"What do you get when you cross a cop and a criminal?" She asked though I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I don't know." I breathed finding that I wanted to know the answer. Thalia looked up her eyes and wide smile looking like a Cheshire Cat grinning back.

"Neither do I. But I'm eager to find out" She said before that raspy laugh filled the halls and I realized how late it was. The other crazies were asleep and quiet, the night generators were on, the light flickered over head. 

Backing away I felt suddenly exposed and pressing the papers to my chest I padded lightly up the stairs. Reaching the top I heard her voice call back the words echoing off the walls.

"Good night Lieutenant Ramirez." A shiver passed down my spine. I hadn't told her my full name. Shutting and locking the door I collected my stuff and headed outside walking briskly down the dark cobblestones. 

That night at home was a long night. I sat up slowly piecing together the documents until they all were born anew. I ran my fingers lightly over her sketched words. It amused me that someone so unstable could have sick neat handwriting. But the more I look at it the more I began to grow un-easy. 

Grabbing a new sheet of paper I began to write quick and fast slowly I was able to pick out certain aspects of her writing and began to place them in order until at last I figured out what had been written. 

I'm leaving tonight. 

"Shit." Getting to my feet I frantically dialed Frank.

"Hello?" He asked his voice groggy.

"Frank we got a problem." Before I could finish my phone rang again. "Hang on."

Placing Frank on hold I moved on to the next call. "Hello?"

"Hello darling. I see you got my message. Octavian was a little set back. But you've been good right on time actually. The voice was familiar.

"How did you get out? Where are you?" I asked my pulse racing.

"Easy I got out without a problem." Thalia replied and then she sighed before the loud bang of a gun nearly burst my ear drum. "Stupid cameras always interrupting privacy. Point is. I remember the info now. It took me a bit to think but here I am."

"What did this have to do with me? Why tell me you're going to break out? I could hear the own ear in my voice.

"Octavian the bastard ruined my message to you. But he also ruined the case file. That was not planned. But thanks to a little thinking I was able to recalled what I did. See sometimes I get this hyper focus thing where I can't remember exactly what I did I just do it and-"

"I don't care where are you?" I demanded.

"Easy I'm right outside." The phone line went dead and the doorbell rang to my small house. Swallowing hardi drew my gun and opened the door carefully. Sure enough there she stood. Pink clothes and everything gun carelessly in hand. 

"Ta da?" She smiled doing jazz hands. The gun let loose a bullet and she jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Oops. They're gonna need a new mail box."

Already sirens bounced around in the distance. The cops would find her easily.

"Shut up and get inside." I grabbed her arm tugging her in and shutting the door behind me. Running around I shit all of the blinds and pulled the curtains closed. 

"Nice place. Smells like you." She said sniffing the air.

"That is horribly creepy." I said shivering in disgust.

"Ah I see you pieced it all back together." Thalia smiled looking at her reconstructed detective work. Nodding I made sure no one could see in.

"Okay now what the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Easy you and I made a deal. I tell you where Castellan is you get me my brother." Thali said checking her gun. "That was never going to work with me in that cell. So here I am. We're about to be a new dinamkc duo. Batman and Robin."

"No how did you find my house?" I demanded.

"Easy files. They tell the truth sometimes." Thalia smiled and tapped her head with the gun causing me to wince. "Smart."

"Okay well you realize I can get in trouble now too?" I said shifting nervously and glancing about.

 

"Doesn't matter we're going for a ride." Thalia said. 

"Where to?" I asked picking up the documents and tucking them away safely.

"Castellan of course." Thalia said. "Which reminds me. I stole a car."

"You what?!" I asked paling. "I can drive you know!"

"So can I." She said. "Now don't be surprised."

With that she threw the door open carelessly and waltzed outside. Groaning I followed. Every ounce of me was screaming not to but Castellan was my big break. If I could figure out this case I'd be in charge of the police force. Taking down the justice system's biggest foe. Then being able to work from Theo beside and undo all of the corruption. It was a dream and it was all gonna come true.

The only problem was it required a criminal. 

\----------------------------

So here I was speeding down the high way. Cop cars wailing behind us. Everything was chaos. 

"You know how I asked you what you got when you cross a cop and a criminal?" Thalia asked banking sharply to the right and tearing off the road onto a dirt path.

"Yes." I yelled over the wind. She smiled that crazy smile and switched gears speeding quickly away and out of sight from the cops into the dark expanse of wilderness. 

"I know the answer now." She said turning on the headlights.

"And what is the answer?" I asked claiming down a bit as she slowed down the pace.

"Beautiful Chaos." Her laugh filled the night and though it wasn't funny I couldn't help but smile a bit. Chaos was right.


End file.
